Just Another Day at the Office
by kira-chan's imagination
Summary: Kisame is quite 'distracted' with thoughts of his lover so he calls and invites Itachi to take a break from his office and come join Kisame in his. Delay of paperwork and lovely KisaIta desk yaoi ensues. Graphic Yaoi, KisaxIta Read!/Review?


Another Day at the Office

**AN: So if you haven't read "part one" of this story which is in the SasoDei category and is called 'A Normal Day at the Office' it's okay, because they're only related by main plot about the Akatsuki Corp. It is a good story though! So if you enjoy this one, you're bound to like that one because it's probably better than this one. I dunno. You tell me?**

**OH. and Itachi and Kisame are probably OOC in this. Sorry, but it's the way i like it.**

**-Phone Call-**

"Hello?" Itachi answered his cell phone that had been vibrating off the side of his desk.

"Heyyy 'Taaachi…" Kisame drawled persuasively. Only Itachi had the privilege of understanding the only possible meaning when Kisame used_ that _tone.

"…Kisame, we can't. I have work to do." Itachi would have hung up the phone then and there, if Kisame didn't start to whine:

"Nghh.. But Itachi… You know what happens when I just sit here alone thinking about you…"

Itachi rolled his eyes. Kisame must be particularly distracted from his work today.

"Then don't think about me." Simple as that.

Kisame inwardly sighed, and thought about the comment.

_'Then I'll just have to boost his ego for the millionth time…' _Kisame said to himself.

"But how could I possibly keep you out of my mind? If it wasn't for the creamy pale skin that you beg me to leave my love bites on… or your long silky black hair I love winding my fingers into when you're on your knees in front of me… or just your Sharingan red eyes that light up when you're craving my weight on top of yours, then I still doubt I could stop."

A smirk had grown on the Uchiha's face as he listened to his lover try to convince him to 'stop working'.

"I guess I'm just that hot, huh?" Itachi said teasingly.

Kisame chuckled. "Mm, yeah."

Itachi sighed.

"You know I have tons of work Pein-sama piled up on my desk… But that doesn't seem to matter right now in your case, does it?" Itachi looked at the clock on the wall. "I guess I could take my hour break at 10:40 instead of at lunch time. Though, I was really looking forward to going out for sushi today…" Itachi pouted.

"Well, you know… I am part shark…" Kisame mentioned. "You can eat me all you want."

They both laughed.

"Jeeze, Kisame."

"Just sayin'…"

"Okay… I'll be over in a minute. Let me just finish up this last order."

"Bye, love."

They both hung up.

:--:

The door slowly opened as Itachi slinked in through the opening and shut it quietly behind him.

'…_Not this again.'_ He thought while slipping his shoes off at the door.

The office was dark; Kisame had shut all of the blinds and turned off the lights. The only thing Itachi could see was faint color and outlines of things.

Last time it was dark in here, Kisame had decided it funny to sneak up behind Itachi and jump him. They ended up falling and wrestling each other on the soft rug with Kisame laughing and Itachi still wide eyed in shock. Of course the attempted 'attack' ended in their lovemaking, but Itachi still didn't think it was particularly funny to scare him like that.

"Kisame?" He said, walking into the middle of the office. Then he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a tongue trace it's way lightly up the shell of his ear. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smirked, feeling the familiar sensation as his body started to heat up with passion.

These were the few times they had moments where talking wasn't needed.

Itachi attempted to turn around to face his lover, but Kisame held him facing front. Running his hands down the front of Itachi, Kisame undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one. Itachi undid a few as well, wanting the undressing part to be over with.

After having Itachi shed of his shirt and tie, Kisame had full power of making those lovely bruises neither of them ever wanted to fade. Running his tongue from the middle of Itachi's shoulder up to his pulse point, Kisame could feel Itachi shudder and lean his head to the side to give Kisame more access. They both always loved this part.

Kisame sucked on the pulsing vein for a minute, running his tongue over it several times and hearing Itachi's small airy moan before moving back to the other's shoulder. His hands were playing with Itachi's abdominal muscles, occasionally wandering to the protruding hipbones that jut out slightly, right above the waistband of Itachi's slacks.

Kisame bit into his shoulder and Itachi winced in pleasure and let out a breathy version of the shark-man's name. "Kisa..-me…"

Itachi's hands had begun wandering, and he finally turned around- enough of this behind the back torture; he wanted his fun too.

His lips crashed into Kisame's as soon as he had fully spun around. Tongues battled for dominance almost immediately, but Itachi gave a gentle tug to the blue hair his hands had found themselves tangled into, letting Kisame know that it was his time to tease. Still kissing the man, Itachi unbuttoned his shirt and hurriedly drug it down Kisame's shoulders. Itachi's kisses trailed down to the front of the taller man's shoulder as he brushed his thumb over Kisame's chest to the hardening bud on the right. Teasing his blue lover, he also nipped a slow trail across the width of Kisame's shoulders.

Kisame groaned lightly in return, suddenly finding his pants too tight for his liking.

"Hm?" Itachi noticed the small groan.

"Itachi…"

"What do you want me to do to you?" Itachi said in a low, seductive voice.

Itachi was still nipping at Kisame's collarbone and running his thumb in slow deliberate circles.

"You- ugh..." Kisame groaned.

"You.. Know what I want…"

"But I want to hear you ask for it, love." Itachi nudged the taller man's neck with his nose and then slid his tongue up to Kisame's jaw line. Kisame could barely think straight.

"I want… you- ..lower...'Tachi." Kisame tugged on Itachi's wrist of the hand that was now resting on his chest, pulling Itachi down a bit lower to his waist.

Itachi smirked and then went to work at unbuttoning and unzipping Kisame's pants to release his bulging erection. Slipping his index fingers into the waistbands, he pulled Kisame's boxers and pants down together to pool around his ankle. Kisame quickly kicked them off.

"Mmm… Itachi… I've been thinking about this all day." Kisame said in a lusty voice.

"Oh really…" Itachi said and then ran his tongue from the base to the head of Kisame's length.

"Aughhh…" Kisame let out a low, rough groan and let his head fall back at the feeling of his lover's hot mouth at last.

With his hands finding purchase on Kisame's hips, Itachi took Kisame about half way into his mouth and then moved back slowly. With his tongue running idly along the sides and his long, deliberate movements, Kisame felt his senses ignite into an inferno. He could feel his edge building up- higher and higher; it felt so good… But blue hands wound their way into onyx black hair and then pulled Itachi's head back.

"Not yet." Kisame said simply.

Itachi understood then got back up and kissed Kisame straight on the mouth, while pulling him over to one side of his desk- Itachi always knew Kisame favored their desk sessions.

Itachi slid his arm from one side to the other of the top of the desk, scattering all of the papers amongst floor. Then, Itachi slipped his pants and boxers off.

Kisame inwardly groaned, knowing he would have to pick all of the unorganized mess up afterwards, but it was Itachi's signature fun: before sex, mess up my lover's desk work. That's just how it ran with the two. Itachi's purely naked body also took Kisame's attention off of the messed up paperwork.

Their lips reattached and one of Kisame's hands cupped Itachi's rear while the other was behind Itachi's neck, pulling him as close as possible. After kissing and touching for a brief moment, they broke the kiss for much needed air and Itachi smirked.

"So do I get to be seme this time?" Itachi asked, knowing the answer. Really, he had no desire to be seme; being uke felt too damn good. He just knew that when he asked that, Kisame answered _'not this time'_ and took what ever they were doing a step further.

As Itachi had assumed he would, Kisame chuckled and said, "Nope… Your ass is mine right now." Punctuating his sentence with a squeeze to the pale cheek his hand had been groping.

Grabbing the tube of liquid from his top right draw in his desk, he smeared it onto his fingers, as Itachi knew this as his cue to lie down on the desktop. He wrapped his legs around his blue haired lover's waist loosely and Kisame lowered his hand in-between Itachi's legs, circling the tight hole a few times before plunging one digit in.

No matter how many times they repeated this act of love, Itachi would never grow to like this part of the sequence; it was always so uncomfortable.

Itachi let out a small groan as Kisame entered in another finger, now scissoring them to stretch Itachi out. Curling his fingers slightly and prodding around, he finally heard the sound from his lover he was searching for.

Itachi let out a strangled scream/moan/cry and then said "There… oh there, Kisame! Please… do it again…" He dug his heels into Kisame's back- pulling him forward and seating himself onto Kisame's fingers farther. Kisame complied with Itachi's pleading request, stroking that spot inside Itachi again and again, soon adding a third finger.

Itachi's back was arched and he was enjoying the pure ecstasy of having that certain place touched, but couldn't wait until something much larger was prodding against it.

Kisame removed his fingers and smeared the remaining liquid onto his own shaft then took hold of Itachi's hips and slowly thrust into Itachi's tight body. Kisame let out a deep growl-like noise and Itachi let out a choked cry. Itachi was being stretched widely and the burn of slow penetration was sending white lights behind his eyes.

Kisame wanted so badly to just slam into his lover over and over, but waited for Itachi to catch up with him. After a minute, Itachi wiggled his hips slightly, pulling Kisame forward by his heels in the blue haired man's back and ground out "Kisame.. Move."

The blue haired man pulled back out to the head, then thrust back in quickly and rather roughly. Itachi grabbed on to the sides of the desk and let out a yell of pain and several panting breaths afterward.

"Kisame… N-not so rough…"

"I'm sorry!" Kisame said, feeling kind of guilty. He never wanted to hurt Itachi unless he asked to be. Pulling back out, Kisame leaned over and kissed Itachi while sliding in again in a strong, slow motion.

Itachi let out a moan of pure ecstasy into Kisame's mouth , which Kisame returned to Itachi in the form of a gentle animalistic groan. The feeling of the slow tempo was heaven to both of them.

Slowly, they sped up until both were gasping for breath, yelling out each other's name as well as quick, pleading, half-thought-out commands from Itachi:

"F-faster! Aghh.. Kisame! … Harder! Nghh R-right there!"

With a final cry of his lover's name, Itachi's climax hit and he came in-between them. The ring of muscles surrounding Kisame's member tightened up and Kisame could only manage a few more thrusts before he hit Cloud Nine as well, coming deep within Itachi- who let out a yelp of pleasure as he felt the warm liquid shoot into him.

In the afterglow, Kisame gently pulled out of, and leaned over his lover who had laid back on the desk, and was covered in a thin layer of sweat and semen. His eyes were half closed and a small smile was present on his usually solemn face.

"Love you, 'Same."

"Love you too, 'Tachi." Kisame replied, with a gentle kiss to the lips.

:--:

**-Later that day, in Itachi's Office-**

Itachi let out a sigh as he signed off on the final words of his last order.

'_Finally, I can hand these over to Kakuzu so he can get the finances straight with them.'_ He thought, as he stood- then winced at the quick jolt of pain that shot up his spine.

_'Totally worth it though…'_ He thought, and smiled, reliving bits and pieces of earlier that morning.

Walking to the end of the hall where Kakuzu's office was, he heard two familiar voices: Kakuzu's and Hidan's- but the words that were coming out was what made his eyes widen slightly and he approach the door ever more cautiously.

A small Hidan-istic scream pierced the somewhat quiet background hum of the building and then an_ "I do owe you, don't I?" _

Hidan's voice chimed in a sickeningly sweet and innocent voice that rang out with anything but innocence.

_"Yeah, about damn time you started realizing that without me having to force you into submission…"_ Another yelp from Hidan followed.

Something was going on in there...

"_F-farther!" _Hidan's weakening voice begged.

"_With pleasure…" _Kakuzu ground out in return.

Itachi just slipped the papers under the door, turned on his heel and practically ran away from the office, not wanting to hear one more word… or sound for that matter.

'_Why me?! Why is it always me that has to hear this stuff??'_ Itachi thought to himself in semi-mocking self-pity as he quickly walked back into his office to rest.

**Owari.**

**AN: Poor, Poor forcibly voyeuristic Itachi! –shakes head in despair-**

**hehehe… Next: Part three, starring Kakuzu and Hidan! Yay!**

**Review and tell me what you think? Pwease? **


End file.
